


Sum Of It All

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [27]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Emma tries but fails to study but who can blame her when Audrey is right across from her?





	Sum Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drabbletag8 prompt at femslash100: Scream: Audrey/Emma - what happened after

Emma smiled as she sat in the coffee shop on campus. A part of her trying to study but it was hard when Audrey was across from her, lost in thought as she worked on some project on her laptop for her graphics design class. 

Emma just loved the way Audrey could get so lost in thought and maybe she also found it a bit of a turn on too. The littlest things about Audrey turning her on really.

But Emma was thankful for Audrey. Thankful that somehow they had worked things out after all that had happened. That them dating was something they could do after everything that had happened between them and too them and maybe their relationship was the sum of everything.

The what happened after of it all. It was just meant to be and all the horrible stuff made it happen quicker. Even if Emma would probably take all of that stuff back.

"Em," Audrey spoke bringing Emma out of her thoughts. "I can feel you staring when you're supposed to be studying."

Blushing Emma looked away from Audrey. "Sorry," she apologized even though she really wasn't sorry at all.


End file.
